Showdown On the Valkyrie
by Astera
Summary: R for some bad words and violence. The ending of my saga. Junnea, Preed, Stith, and Gune have a showdown on the bridge. Please r+r. This is probably, might be, the best story so far out of my saga ones.


  
~~~~  
  
  
How could it have happened? She always checked her guns. She made sure they were clean. She made sure they were in working order… Only that night, before she went to bed after they showed up, she checked them. They looked fine… Maybe she was just tired. She could of over looked something. Besides, it was in the past. Most Mantrins had scars. But the pain… With every step her new scar throbbed. Even the technology on the ship couldn't take it away, so she had to live with it.  
Stith sighed and leaned against the wall, pressing her left temple against it. She wasn't too far off from her quarters, but the pain was becoming worse and now starting to blind her. Not being able to go any farther, she slid down and sat on the floor until she was sure she could get up.  
"Of all the things to happen to me… This happened…"  
"Consider yourself lucky. Your face could of been blown up."  
The Mantrin jerked her head but a wave of pain and dizziness caught up with her and she thought she'd faint.  
"Don't move so quickly, precious, or you'll pass out."  
"Shut up, Preed!" she snapped.  
"Look! I've come to ask if you were all right and if you needed help, which you do."  
"I don't want your pity…"  
"I came to give you sympathy. Do you need help getting to your room?"  
She stared up at him, eyes narrowed, or her left eye any ways. It was painful to even blink.  
"What are you getting at? Are you hitting on me, Preed? If you are, you won't get very far. Trust me."  
He sighed, frustrated. He just wanted to help her, but she's denying it.  
"I want to talk and before you tell me to get lost or shut up, just hear me out. I want to help you and be your friend. That's all I ask."  
"Friends?"  
"Yes. Now, do you want help or not?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
Staring it at, she sighed, and took it. The Akrennian pulled her up and swung her arm around his shoulders, then helped her to her quarters.  
She sat down on her bed, but fell back, resting her head on her pillow. Preed sat down in a chair and leaned back, glancing around at the pictures.  
He noticed a picture of Stith as a child, with her parents. He frowned, wishing he had loving parents, but knew he was just thinking foolish.  
"What did you want to talk about?" she demanded, snapping him from his thoughts.  
"Junnea."  
"What about her!?"  
Preed looked towards the door, listening. She began to speak, but he raised a hand for silence. There was no sound what so ever, but he rose, and opened the door.  
"Gune!"  
"Yes?"  
"Where's Junnea?"  
"In her room."  
"Go make sure she doesn't leave her room. If she does, come and tell me, okay? Don't ask why. Just do it."  
The navigator stared, shrugged and walked away.  
"There…" he murmured and sat back down, closing the door.  
"What was that about!?"  
"Just listen. You checked your guns before we went to bed, right?"  
"Of course…"  
"I watched you. You looked and checked everything. You did not miss a spot. Only someone with skill could of messed with your gun to make it look like not a thing was wrong with it. I know you wouldn't do that to yourself. You've been watching me like an annoying pest so I couldn't of done it. Gune… He wouldn't do it."  
"Are you saying Junnea did it!?"  
"No. I'm not saying she did, but I'm suspicious."  
"Why are you so suspicious?! She hasn't done anything!"  
"That's the point! It seems like she hasn't but she could have! I feel like she's hiding something! I had a dream, Stith! A DREAM!"  
"A WHAT!? You had a dream!? You lie!"  
He stared right into her eyes. She instantly knew he wasn't. The look was serious and… Fear? Was he afraid of Junnea or for the fact that he had dreamt?  
"What was your dream about?" she asked more softly, finding it hard to believe.  
"I… It was… It seemed like a war took place. The air was heavy and the sky was brown. Blood and bodies of small children and adults were everywhere. To make a long story short, I saw, I actually saw, Junnea standing there, looking at a small human child who was crying, begging her dead mother to wake up."  
"Mommy!!"  
A shudder ran down his spine as the haunting cries of the child echoed in his mind.  
"Please mommy! Get up! Pleeeaase!"  
"What happened?…"  
"Junnea shot the girl. She took no pity on her…"  
"But it was just a dream, Preed… You might of dreamt it because… Because Junnea shot that invention! That's all!"  
Stith was finding this too hard to swallow. Junnea was like her second best friend all ready, and Preed was saying she was something more than what they expected!? It didn't seem possible!  
"I know, Stith. It's hard for me to stomach too…" he said softly, lowering his head to the ground.  
"Oh my God… You love her, don't you?"  
"WHAT!?" he snapped, glaring at her.  
Stith cringed as the scar throbbed, but she managed to give him a snarl and a nasty glare.  
"I take that back. You could never love anyone but yourself!" she closed her eyes, then said, "Is that all that makes you think she could be something more?"  
"Korso saw her."  
"What?"  
"Korso saw her when she was newly created on Earth. When I met him in that back alley hospital, he told me about a little girl with blond hair and ice cold blue eyes. He said he put her on a ship that was leaving and then found out later that twenty four hours later, the ship was found, everyone inside dead, but the little girl wasn't found."  
"It might of been someone else… The little girl might of escaped."  
"Stith, what you do not realize is that humans do not have ice cold blue eyes anymore. Korso said himself that humans normally have dark blue eyes, brown eyes, or the green color. What color eyes does Junnea have?"  
"Ice cold blue…"  
"Exactly. I want to do some research up on her."  
"No… No. Let's just get her to her ship, drop her off, then we'll be on our way."  
Preed could see she was becoming tired and even a simple blink was painful. Sighing, he stood up and left, leaving the female Mantrin to snooze and heal.  
He tried not to think of it. The thought of her being more than what she really was… Was painful to think about. Junnea was a Cyborg. Yes, he knew that. He had known that since he first met her. And Cyborgs were known for double crossing and cheating. Well, most, any ways. As much as he tried, he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. He was so angry with himself he nearly threw himself out the airlock.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Once again they had come. She dreaded going to sleep, but she only did so the pain would go away. She feared they'd catch up with her, and she was right. Stith brushed away the sweat that dripped off her forehead and clung to her beak like mouth. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered. It had been awhile since she last had that dream, but when she was troubled, it always came. Always did.  
The soft throbbing pain from her new scar had gone down, but not taking the risk for the pain to become greater, she barely moved her head as she climbed from the sheets that wrapped around her legs like a spider's web that had trapped a fly. The Mantrin stumbled to the wall and placed her hand upon it to keep balance. How long had she been asleep? Not too long… Not possible.  
It had come again, she knew. The dream never left her alone. No, it wasn't a dream. A memory. A memory of the past that she could barely grasp when not asleep. Everything was so unclear, it seemed that it never happened. When she had went downstairs and saw the blood… When she saw her mother… The Drej… Khalid… It was all something she never dared try to remember nowadays. It was too painful and would ruin her, like it had almost before.  
She slid down the wall until she was sitting, and pulled her legs to her chest, holding them. Rocking back and forth, she tried to fight back the coming tears, but that was a battle she lost. She sobbed into her knees. Never in her life did she dare cry in front of anyone like she was now. No one knew the pain she did of a lost family that she never could have. It was unfair. What had her parents done to deserve death!? So what if they worked with Sam Tucker on the Titan project!? They were peace loving Mantrins! Never did they harm anyone! It was so unfair… Life was so unfair… Everything was not fair. Life itself wasn't. Sure, Akima started out on the wrong foot, but look where she is now! She has a home. She has a family. She has Cale… While, she was left with nothing but this stupid ship that belonged to Korso, who was dead, and that creep, Preed! Gune was the only real friend. Junnea… Preed thought she was suspicious. Everything he had said… He was so serious. She wasn't even sure of herself anymore.   
"What had I done?… What did I do to deserve this? Why did my parents have to be killed and not me?…" she asked out loud to no one in particular. "Why? Why?…"  
No answers came. It wasn't surprising. Answers never came. Nothing was ever clear. The future… It wasn't clear anymore. Everything was screwed up. No one could be in peace. Races were against races. Well… One race was. The Naflese were messed up. They were one of the oldest races ever and were at war with each other. One half was considered "evil" while the other was "good" and there even some in between, which made no sense. Everyone was at war with at least someone… Stith. She was at war with herself, and no matter how she looked at it, she couldn't win.   
The female buried her face in her knees, shivering for no reason. It was suddenly cold. So very cold, as if she was trapped in a lake of frigid water. Everything was numb, even the pain, which was a small relief. Over and over again she was in her own prison. Trapped in her own prison that she made herself and couldn't escape. She was sorry… Not sorry for herself, but sorry for all those who never wanted to do any harm, never wanted this war, never wanted to die. All those children… Oh how she loved children. They were caught up in this, too. Forced to train. Forced to be who they never desired to be… It was an eternal prison that no one could escape from.  
Wiping away her tears that ran down her face, she finally stood. It seemed like she had been curled up forever, but she knew it wasn't really that long. Maybe an hour, two at the most. Thinking like that had made her exhausted, but she was afraid to sleep. Afraid the dreams would catch up to her again. She didn't want that. She wanted to rest. It was the only time she really had any time to herself, yet it was ruined by memories that left her crying. She just couldn't let herself fall victim to this.  
Getting back her nerve, she climbed back into bed slowly and pulled the blankets over her head. Shuddering, she closed her eyes, waiting for the memories to haunt her mind again.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
"What is so wrong with being patient?" she asked, putting her feet on the table and crossing them, holding a cup in her hand with a glowing blue liquid inside. She put it to her lips and sipped a long drip, while Kiro sat across from her at the table. Kiro looked a lot like a Mantrin, but was used to in an experiment to cross-breed species. So now he was a mix of Mantrin, Akrennian, and a few other races.  
"You take too much time and the Drej are becoming irritated Junnea," he said, leaning forward a little to look at her straight in the eye to show he was serious, but she just waved him off.  
"I take my time because if I'm patient, I'll be rewarded. They are the ones that need patience. Not me. Bounty Hunters-"  
"Yes, yes!" he snapped. "I know! Bounty Hunters have to be patient. They get the best this. The best that."  
"Are you jealous?"  
"ME!? Hell no!" he cried, slamming his fist onto the table, making Junnea laugh and she took another lengthy swig of the beverage.  
"Yeah, yeah… I believe you, Kiro," she chuckled. "I know you well and you've been my partner for years. You get jealous easily, my friend. It sounds like you're the one who needs more patience. Don't forget…" she cooed, swirling the drink around in the glass. "I can ruin your dignity as easily as I can raise it."  
He glared at her then raked his hands between his ears, mumbling unkindly things under his breath. He knew she was sly. She kept her cool. She played a hard bargain with her clients and always will until the day she dies or gives up her career. He had known her for years, that was true. Cyborgs were always given bad reputations and never fit in with anybody. Ever since they were first created over a thousand years ago, and when the first ones went on a mad killing binge, no one has liked them. They were too terrified of what they could do, and never knew what they were capable of. Some, though, were far more than what anyone expected. Junnea was an example. Yet it was hard to describe why she was.   
"So how did you get here again?"  
"Technology, my dear Kiro. I thought you knew."  
"Hmph. You have different ways of getting to places. Now, why are you here?"  
"Can't talk to my partner before I make a successful killing?"  
"You have a reason. I know you well."  
"Too well. There is no reason. Just wanted a simple drink, to chat. Have a problem with it or do you want me to go and finish the job?"  
He leaned forward towards her more.  
"I hardly get to see you anymore."  
"Kiro, don't start. You're my partner, my friend, but not that. I don't have time for love. Sorry, but go find someone else. If you look, you'll find the perfect someone who likes you for who you are."  
Nodding, he leaned back and again, raked his hand between his ears. Even such high and mighty, well trained and bred (Well, kind of) species still had bad habits, and it annoyed Junnea greatly when he did that. Yet, she didn't say a word, not wanting to hurt her friend. Not in that way.  
Daintily she ran her finger around the rim of the glass, staring at it as if it interested her. In her mind, she was thinking, planning, of what to do next. Yes, an idea was in that mind that could think and react so quickly. Yes, there were many things to do, yet only one real thing that had to be done, to be sure that all things would go according to plan. Something had to be done right away. No. Now. It had to be done now or everything could be in danger, and that couldn't happen. Oh no, no. It couldn't.  
"Oh… Kiro… Could you… Go get me some more to drink?" she asked sweetly, or as sweetly as she could muster.  
"But your glass is half…"  
The glass was turned upside down and the glowing blue beverage spilt all over. Letting out an irritated groan, the cross-breed left, giving the Cyborg a chance to prepare.  
Grunting, he got her the blasted drink. Such a demanding female she was. Most females weren't so tough, so hard to please like she was. It frustrated him to love her like he did, but feelings were so true. It had to be destiny. If only she understood… If only she'd see the light, see the truth. No. She was so caught up in her job, her career and lifestyle, never could she see it. Kiro let out a sigh and went back to her.  
"Here he comes…" Junnea grinned, slipping off her robe, allowing it fall to the ground.  
The cross-breed froze in mid step, staring at Junnea, who was now dressed in a tight white top and tight blue jeans. The faint scars that lined her slim, slender figure made his hearts skip a few beats and swallowing down the emotions that he felt, he finally found his words.  
"Junnea…"  
"Shh.." she cooed, approaching him and placing her index finger on his lips. "Don't say a word…"  
"But… You said you didn't…"  
"That I didn't want love? Why would I say a thing like that?" she chuckled, then went on. "Now hold still, Kiro… I'm sure you'll… Enjoy this…"  
She pressed her lips against his, embracing her partner tightly. He felt his body lurch forward, pressing his chest against hers. Junnea continued to kiss him, gently moving her tongue in and around his mouth. Kiro was enjoying it more than she was and was sure that he'd be able to get some.  
Then, a hand moved downwards, down a leg, into a holster. Pulling out the gun, a finger turned a dial, pressed it into the gut, and pulled the trigger. A cry of agony and surprise echoed through the empty room, and a body fell, crippled to the ground.  
"Why..? Why?…" a voice choked, blood dribbling from the mouth.  
"You're in my way. You bother me."  
"No… Junnea… Please… You can't… Leave me like this! I'm.. Your partner!"  
"Like I said… You bother me. You get in my way and I have a job to do, and trust me… This is for the best, Kiro. It's all for the best…" she whispered, aiming the gun to his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, seeing no reason to try and stop her. She was a Bounty Hunter… They always killed who they wanted dead…  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. That was the sound that was heard when her boots trudged through the snow. This planet was so much like Earth. Snow, winter. Sun, summer. Blooming, spring. Leaves, fall. It was not the warmth, or hot, or the slight chill. It was down right freezing and with only a robe on, a top, jeans, boots and socks (Including undergarments) it was hard to keep heated. Even though the chilled wind bit at her nose harshly, and the wind blew her golden hair around, she felt, for once, lighthearted. It was a joyous feeling, too. Not having a care in the world. Ignoring the fact that awful creature was finally dead.   
The pale Cyborg freezes in the middle of the snow, half way to the ship. The three crew mates had to die, especially the Akrennian. But after they were dead… What would happen? Where would she go? Kiro is dead now. Killed by the bitch that she was. Normally she would of went to him for a while then out to find more clients. Not now…   
I'll just go for more clients or go and kill some of those worthless humans… she thought bitterly to herself. I'll be just fine. I'm the top Bounty Hunter… I'll be fine.  
Then why didn't she feel so fine? She felt bitter inside. So bitter… So much… What was the word? Regret? No! Never had she regretted it. Never could she ever regret doing what she's done. Another foolish emotion. Emotions were dumb and only got in the way. They weakened the strong, and that's probably how that fool Korso died… His emotions got in the way.   
Damn! The Gods did she hate to think like this. It was foolish! Stupid! Never did she want to think like she did sometimes. Some things just weren't meant to be, and Cyborgs weren't meant to be like this. Full of emotions… Caring… Loving… Never, never, NEVER!  
"You're such a fool, Junnea…" she murmured to herself, reaching up to touch a temple and was shocked when a slight sting of pain raced through her head. "Damn it! Not again!"  
It was quick and very startling. A horrible, suffering pain shot from her temples and around her head. Letting out a startling cry, the ground, so white.. So soft, came rushing up. God, oh God, not again… Please… Not again.. Was all she could think. It was so terrifying, and agonizing. Coldness ran through her body, that seemed so distant and numb now. What was happening? Why?… That comforting darkness was coming again, but it was not wanted now… But she was so tired… Oh so exhausted…  
Junnea fell unconscious, unaware that someone had found her already. Preed ran up to her, his boots heavily pounding against the frozen ground, sending snow flying. Crouching down, he picked up the limp, cold body, shudders of pain running through her body.   
"Oh God… What happened?" he whispered, holding her close to his body so she could warm up.  
Her eyes fluttered open, those pupil-missing eyes that were so lost, confused. He noticed those eyes focusing on him and she murmured under her breath, "Bakayaro…"   
Puzzled, he decided not to question her until later and carried the Cyborg off to the ship quickly, not wanting to waste precious time. He didn't know what was happening to her, and he sure didn't want to find out what would happen if she was left untended.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
"A migraine, that's all."  
"A migraine!? She passed out cold, Stith!"  
"I'm aware of that, creep, and why the sudden concern?"  
"Shut up! I'm sure you'd be startled if you went outside for a stroll and found her laying on the ground, crippled in pain. And what the hell does bakayaro mean!?"  
The Mantrin broke down into a laughing fit, ignoring the sharpness on her scar. Preed only glared at her harshly, expecting an answer.   
"It means asshole."  
"SHE CALLED ME AN ASSHOLE!?"  
"You are one, too."  
He gritted his teeth, clenching a fist but relaxed, a little, when Junnea stirred. The pills Akima had left behind were taking affect and he was silently glad. Seeing her in pain was worrying him, as much as he hated to admit it. It also surprised him that Cyborgs could get such extreme headaches. He thought they were too advanced to feel such minor things. Damn. His thinking was going to get him in trouble one of these days. Too bad it already has, once.  
"Oh… Dear God…" she moaned, rolling onto her side.   
"Are you all right?" Stith asked, reaching for more pills and the glass of water in case she wanted them.  
"What the hell happened?… Oh… It feels like…" she muttered, huddling up into a tight ball. "It feels like I was shot in the head…"  
"The way you were on the ground, it seemed as if you were," Preed grunted, turning his back to her.  
"A migraine… That's all it was…"  
"Yeah. I've had them before, but you must have them much worse than I do."  
She nodded slowly, saying, "Cyborgs get them badly… Or I do, any ways… They're rare but extremely painful."   
Junnea didn't want to tell them the real reason for the sudden migraine attacks. It came as a side effect to training to be a Bounty Hunter. The training, the beatings… They were so severe, there was almost always side effects. Pills had to be taken for the first five years or so until the pains, or seizure like pains, went away. They never went away for her. Every once in a while, she'd get headaches. For weeks, no sleep or peace. Just the pounding… Throbbing… Throbbing that never ended… That never went away until insanity nearly took in.  
"You should stay here for the night," Preed murmured, turning his back to her.  
"Hell no! I'm not staying in the Sick Bay!"  
"Yes, you are," Stith glared down at her, but she sat up, narrowing eyes.  
"And why do you say so?"  
"You had two more migraine attacks while you were out. One while I was caring you back to the ship and another before we gave you those blasted pills."  
Staring at him, she tried to remember, yet everything was so blurry… Like a dream, almost. The coldness of the snow that swirled around in the air like thousands of crystals glittering in the hot sun on a warm day. The numb pain that stung like millions of tiny daggers, digging, grinding, into pale flesh… Soft flesh…   
"You took me here?"  
"Yes… I did and I do expect a thank you card in my mail box tomorrow," he waved his hand, dismissing himself and left.   
Stith shook her head and rested her head in an outstretched hand, letting the dizziness that clouded her mind pass by. It was so hard to stay focused now. The explosion of the gun echoed in her dreams, yet it didn't seem possible. How lucky was she to still have vision in her eye? Incredibly lucky, she thought. Luck was something always on her side. Hating to think of it, she looked down at the Cyborg, whose face was a plastered, milky white color.   
"Here…" muttered the Mantrin softly, handing her a mug filled with some sort of soup like liquid.  
"What is it?"  
"It'll help your fever. You were in the cold and even Cyborgs as highly advanced as you get sick every once in a while. Why, if I was sick like you are… I'd probably be…" she chuckled at the thought. She'd be killing Preed.  
Sipping the liquid, it ran down her throat and chills tingled her skin as the warmth engulfed her. It tasted rather good, not sweet nor bitter. It also felt good to her throat that ached and screamed from the raw air that was breathed in.   
Stith rose, stretching out her arms then rubbed the back of her head.  
"Get some rest. You need it."  
"Sure… I guess…"  
"You guess? You will," she threatened in a teasing voice, then left the Sick Bay to catch a few Z's herself.  
Maybe it'd do good to sleep. Tomorrow would be the day, or later that night. No more waiting. Time was running out for them, and today would be the last day of living. No fancy funeral, no loved ones or friends. No blessings from the Gods that were believed to exist by many. Just a few holes in their heads, well, for the two. The Akrennian's head would be taken to the Drej, who were waiting impatiently for the one who disowned them. Finally, the fortune that awaited her would be claimed. Thank those Gods, who she did not believe in, for this.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Preed leaned back in his chair on the bridge, staring ahead, nothing in his mind. It was a vast empty place of completely nothing. Not his head, but space, really. Planets here and there, remaining drifter colonies, nebulas, ships, telescopes, stars, black holes. A bunch of worthless crap. Crap no one could care for. Or any Akrennian who was bored to near death.  
"Are you paying any slight attention, freak!?"   
Oh, lovely was awake and barking out.  
"Yes, Captain Stith…"  
"Good!"  
"Yes, Captain Stith…" he mumbled.  
"Is that all you're going to say?"  
"Yes, Captain Stith…."  
She kicked the back of his chair with one, long, muscular leg and he let out a startled yelp, then rubbed the back of his head.  
"All right! All right!"  
"Look at this, Preed!" Gune said cheerfully, shoving something into his hands.  
"What is it, Guney?" he asked, turning it over in his slender hands. It was a box, the color blue. Pretty plain looking, but it felt strangely heavy.  
"I do not know!"  
"Not this again… Do you want me to press the button?"  
"What button?"  
"….. Never mind. Here," Preed said with no interest at all. Gune let out a scream and grabbed the box, tossing it between his hands. He clutched it to his chest as if it was a small child, and walked off to play with it some more.  
"Ironic, isn't it?"  
"What is?"   
"That Gune can keep himself occupied with a simple box."  
"It's just a normal box?"  
"Of course."  
Preed rolled his eyes and a shudder ran up his spine. It was as if someone was hiding in the shadows, watching them… Their every movement, studying their breathing. Observing, ready to pounce, like a predator after its prey. Sinking its teeth into soft flesh, breaking bones… He shuddered.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"N.. No. Nothing is wrong, precious."  
"Shut up!"  
Stith couldn't find out. She'd think he was going crazy. That he needed help. But he didn't! They weren't the only ones in the ship. Someone else was there, waiting for the right opportunity to strike like a snake. Oh his God, he wished he could run. Something in his gut told him that trouble was brewing in the shadows. But where could he go? It was a damn ship! Anyone could find him within a few hours! Maybe staying calm would shake it off…  
Junnea observed them like she would to any other prey. It was time. Their time was up.  
One foot after another. One foot went before the other. A casual step. The three didn't suspect or notice a thing. It was like walking Death Row in that book called The Green Mile. It was so quiet each foot step echoed off the walls, yet they still didn't suspect what was going to happen. It was so easy to do this job. It was well worth the training… Or was it? No time to back down now.   
Preed turned his head and saw Junnea approaching. A wave of relief ran through his body and he stood to greet her. It was like his God had come to save him.   
"Ahh Junnea… So glad of you-"  
"Freeze, Akrennian," she said in a calm, emotionless voice.   
Staring at her confused, Preed tilted his head to the side and said, "Freeze? Whatever for darling?"  
If anyone had ever heard the expression, 'I was so afraid that my blood ran cold,' was right. His blood turned cold and his mouth went instantly dry. This all happened because a gun was aimed at his throat, and it was no ordinary gun. It was so advanced, it outdated Stith's guns by years. He could clearly see a dial right by the trigger so the owner could very quickly turn it to a setting and fire in less than a second, if trained properly to do his.   
"What in the name of…" Stith began but froze, staring at Junnea.   
She turned her head slowly, still keeping the gun pointed at Preed, and said remotely, "Don't move or I'll shoot the both of you." She then laughed. "Oh well, it wouldn't matter. I'm killing the both of you. But I'm taking your head."  
"My HEAD!?"   
"Yes, my dear, dear… Dear Mr. Preed. I am."  
Only then had he noticed the tattoo on her the left side of her throat. It was black, and looked somewhat similar to the one on Cale's arm, yet it was different also. It was a black he had never seen before and the symbols could be easily recognized by any race. They stood for Bounty Hunter.  
Stith noticed too, and her eyes widen in fear. No Mantrin, no matter how skilled they were, could take down a Bounty Hunter.  
"Oh shit…" she whispered, her eyes wide. For the first time, Preed saw fear in her eyes. Pure terror, knowing that they were in for it now. No one escapes a Bounty Hunter.  
The Akrennian found his words and stammered, "Why!?"  
"Why? Why I'm doing this or why is this happening now?"  
"Why are you doing this!?" he screamed, his hearts pounding in his chest. It hurt worse than any pain.   
"It's quite simple, really. I was in a bar before a week before we met, Preed. I had heard about the little… Accident with the Titan being found and all. Before I knew it, someone came in and ushered me off to another place, where I met the remaining Drej."  
The Mantrin sneered at the mention of Drej.  
"They offered me a handsome reward for…" She ran her finger across Preed's cheek and his skin tingled at the touch of her fingertip, "Your head. I'll get paid extra if I destroy that new Earth, too. What do you say about that?"  
"Why me?!"  
"Because you didn't kill us! That's why, you creep!" Stith screamed, afraid. Now she was thinking it would of been better if Preed killed her. At least she would of gone out with more honor than being killed by a Bounty Hunter. Being killed by one of them was the worse thing to happen to anyone. The worse thing was, she was a top class Bounty Hunter known throughout the universe… If she had only remembered, it could of saved her life…  
A wave of shame ran through Preed. Yes, he had disowned the Drej. Yet, that was what he wanted… Maybe… Yes. It was true. All true.   
"They wanted Korso dead, too, but it seems he's already done it to himself."  
"I yelled at her. She whirled around. Her hair was blotched with blood, but it didn't hide the blond hair and strange ice blue eyes. I took her a ship and asked her where she got so many wounds."  
It all dawned on him.   
"A drifter colony found the very same ship twenty four hours later and said everyone was dead inside… They had been brutally killed. Some stabbed. Some shot. Some kicked to death. But the little girl was never found."  
It was her. She had done it. Fifteen years ago, she had went off to find a ship. She had been searching for one filled with unsuspecting bodies, to kill them. For practice maybe? Korso had found her, not knowing what she would do, and put her on one. He had been trying to do the right thing, but if he only knew… If he only knew that he had helped that little girl, that Cyborg, become a Bounty Hunter. If he had only known that he was helping to ruin everything. New Earth (Or Planet Bob, as Cale had named it) would be destroyed, when he had died to help save it. If he had only known… If he had only known…  
"You can make it easy for yourselves or hard. You choose. If you want to go easily, any weapons you have on you, just drop on the floor and kick it towards me."  
Junnea was, of course, mainly talking to Stith. Not thrilled one bit, she removed the guns from her and set them on the ground, then kicked them, so they skidded and landed perfectly before the Bounty Hunter.   
"You're both so well behaved… Not like my other… Victims, who decided to take the hard way out. It makes it a lot more easier on me and I appreciate it, a lot. I honestly do."  
Gune waddled up to them and paused at the sight before him. He threw his little blue box as his heaved his arms into the air, gasping in surprise. The box landed on the floor with a dull thud, bounced a few times, and remained still.   
I wish I was that box… Preed thought miserably to himself.  
"Ahh… Gune… So nice of you to join us. Please, don't move, and this'll be a lot easier on you."  
"Don't you dare touch him…" Stith hissed, defending her only friend, besides Akima.  
"Oh ho, ho! Touch him?! No, I won't touch him.. With my hand, if that's what you mean. Yet I will make a few new holes in his body!!"  
She laughed quietly at her own joke, which wasn't that funny. As if she knew it wasn't, the laughing abruptly stopped and the tip of the gun pressed against the male Akrennian's throat. He could feel the coldness of it on his skin, and he was wishing that he hadn't left his house. It would of been easier… At least his life would have been more planned and less danger. No. He had to leave though and now look where he was! He was a fool, and he was not proud of it.  
Dear God… Oh God… Why? What have I done to deserve this? Please, Aresi, don't let me die like this… Stith begged in her mind to her God. The tears that stung her eyes could not be stopped. She was going to die. It was all crystal clear. She didn't want to die, though, because of her fears. The fear of death. It was something she had always feared and never wanted to come in this way.  
"Oh… Is the big bad Mantrin female crying?"  
"Shut up!" she cried. "Just shut up! If you're going to end our lives, then do it now! Just do it now!"  
Preed just stood there, feeling the urge to cry himself. Stith was standing there-big bad Stith-crying, wishing for death. She wanted it to come so she wouldn't have to suffer. He wanted his death to come too. At least she'd most likely go quicker than he was. At least her head wasn't going to be given to a Drej. There was also one other thing. He was not going to go without a fight. Seemingly, Gune thought the same.  
The navigator moved quicker than the three of them would have thought. His small clenched fist hit Junnea with such force it caused her to drop her gun. Everyone was stunned, but sadly, the Cyborg recovered first and gave Gune a sharp kick, sending him flying into a wall with a loud thwack. He let out a short gasp and collapsed in a heap, out cold.  
"Gune!!" Stith screeched, then turned, eyes blazing with hatred.   
It all seemed like slow motion to Preed, or maybe it was more like a dream. The Mantrin used her powerful legs to spring into the air, and dove straight for a gun that laid five feet away. Thrusting out her hand, she desperately reached out for it. Yet, she was too slow. The boot came down with swiftness and pinned the gun down.   
Shit! he thought, barely being able to not yell it. He had to stall. Stith had a gun on her but it would of taken too long to get it.   
He lunged forward and tackled Junnea to the ground. Her fist pounded into his side and a blinding pain shot through his body, the air rushing out of his lungs. Gasping and coughing, he curled up into a ball tightly on the ground, still clinging to her leg, but couldn't keep a hold of it.  
"Don't move or I'll shoot!"  
Stith… Thank Tekkis and Nihil… She had gotten out her gun. Opening his eyes wearily, he saw Junnea standing there, a gun pointed at Stith, and a gun pointed at her, too. Who would make the first move?… It was hard to tell… Maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they'd both die…   
"You'll shoot… Yeah," Junnea cooed.  
"Haven't you heard? I never miss my target."  
"Neither do I."  
Stith fired first. It rang loudly in his ears, and Junnea dodged it and fired herself. Blood splattered and the Mantrin cried out in agony as it pierced her shoulder. Bright reddish blood trickled down her arm and chest as she stumbled, barely being able to stand. She had been shot before with a laser gun, but this hurt much worse. It tore and ripped at her muscles and bone, destroying it, melting it.  
"What did I tell you, Stith? I never miss my target and looks like I proved myself right."  
She collapsed to her knees, gasping. The pain was so intense it was blurring her vision, and everything spun. She managed not to throw up and stay awake as she watched what was going on. Junnea just stood there, laughing quietly, not caring. Just not caring…  
The Cyborg jerked around just in time to see Preed throwing a fist at her face, and she dodged, kneeing him hard in the gut. He stumbled, coughing, then lunged for her throat. She punched him square in the jaw and threw him to the floor. Stith also attacked after recovering from the shock.  
Ducking, the Mantrin sent a powerful kick, missing her inches. Stith punched her attacker, over and over again then was tripped. She was grabbed by her leg, swung around with amazing speed, and was sent hurtling into the wall with a sickening thud.   
Junnea wiped the blood that trickled down her chin, and murmured something about having such a good fight, then to her surprise, was thrown on the ground, Preed on top of her. He sent a punch to her gut, but he realized she was more stronger than she looked. She knocked the side of his head, and the skin broke. She kicked him off of her, then noticed Stith was back for more.   
She flipped and landed, doing a hand stand. With her feet, she grabbed the Mantrin around the throat and threw her to the floor behind her. She stood, and chuckled at the sight of the creature that was sprawled on the floor, gasping and choking in pain.  
"My, my… I guess you learned to not mess with me," she crooned then turned to Preed, who was staring at her, caressing a gash on his arm. "Are you going to go more quietly now?"  
"Not a chance…"   
He pounced and they toppled to the ground again. She was ready for him and kicked him off, then sent a punch to the Akrennian's face. Another second. A third. A fourth. A fifth. As her fist went down for a sixth, he somehow managed to catch it and twist her hand. A loud snapping and a wave of pain shot through her arm. She cried out and fell back, clutching her broken wrist.   
He stood, running the back of his hand over his blood cheek and stared down at her. He had a gun with him. It had always been with him ever since Junnea arrived and she hadn't gotten to it. He could end it now.   
Pulling it from his boot, he aimed it at the figure that glared up at him. The ice blue eyes that glared, then suddenly, softened. His hand quivered and he swallowed hard. Why didn't he just pull the trigger!?  
"Go ahead and shoot…"  
"I intend on doing that!"  
"Then why aren't you doing it?…" she asked.   
"Why did you do it? Was that, is that, the real reason why you double crossed us?  
"Yes and I want you to end it now."  
"What!?"  
"Shoot her, Preed!" Stith cried.  
"You heard me. End my life now. End the pain and suffering that I've done. Let me die and go to Hell, where I belong. I don't want to live anymore. I'm tired of living. It's done.. It's over… I don't want to stay alive."  
Was she telling the truth? Oh his God, what was she doing? Could it be a trick? Well.. She was begging him to end her life. His finger moved back to the trigger, yet it didn't squeeze.  
Pull it, you fool!! he screamed in his mind. Pull it and end it all! She wants you to do it!! Just pull!  
No! No! I can't! I can't do it! he argued with himself in his mind.  
DO IT!!!  
ALL RIGHT!! I WILL!!  
He felt himself pull the trigger, and it fired. When he opened one eye, he noticed he hadn't done it. It had scorched the ground beside her and she was now standing in front of him, glaring at him.  
"Pull the trigger you fool or I'll kill you!!"  
"No! I can't! And I won't!"  
"What!? What are you saying!?" Stith screamed.  
"You heard me.. I can't do it."  
And with that, he threw the gun to the ground. It landed, clattering and he numbly stared at Junnea, who stared right back, eyes wide in horror and confusion.  
"But… But why?"  
"I said… I can't do it. And may I ask, why you didn't kill me?"  
She hesitated, then started to say something but was cut off.  
"If you can't kill her, then I will!"  
Preed saw Stith standing behind Junnea, a good ten feet away, pointing the gun at her. Her eyes were full of rage and pity, and they had that look in them. That look that meant she was going to kill.  
"Stith! No!"   
Too late. Her finger found the trigger and pulled. He squeezed his eyes shut, not being able to watch. Her heard the gun fire.. The sound of flesh being torn and a scream of agony… He heard, no.. Felt, her cry and when she fell to the ground. His eyes opened and looked down. She had been shot through the chest, and was in a bloody heap on the floor, just barely alive.  
"I told you I never miss…" the Mantrin sneered, walking up beside Preed.   
Gune groaned, took one look at Junnea, and started rattling on about something but was hushed by Preed. The Akrennian lowered himself down and picked up the limp body into his arms.  
"What are you doing!?"  
"Correcting your mistake."  
"What fucking MISTAKE!? Killing her wasn't a mistake! She would of killed us!"  
"But that's where you are wrong, my dear Stith. That is where you are wrong."  
He started to walk off towards the Sick Bay, a slight limp in his left leg. Stith and Gune watched him go, then she spoke up.  
"Are you going to save her?"  
"What does it look like I am doing?"  
There was silence, then she began again.  
"You really care for her, don't you?… You saw something in her that I didn't…"  
He turned, that wolfish grin on his face. The grin he has always had.  
"Ahh.. My dear. Does that mean you don't hate me as much anymore?"  
"Shut up creep!"  
He chuckled then went on. Stith sighed, raking her hands between her ears. She mumbled something to Gune and the two of them followed the Akrennian. The only sound in the Valkyrie was their feet that echoed… Echoed…. Echoed….. Echoed….  
  
The End (?)  



End file.
